


Flying home for Christmas

by annalouise_vintage



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas Dinner, F/F, Family Reunion, Hackle, ww2018winterfluffevent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annalouise_vintage/pseuds/annalouise_vintage
Summary: Hecate joins Ada for her family’s annual Christmas celebration.





	Flying home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I once read about the term “battygirl” being used a a more or less offensive word referring to queer witches in the witching community and I honestly quite liked the idea. Unfortunately I couldn’t find the post/the fanfic to that anymore, so if you know whose idea this originally was, please contact me so I can give credit!  
> Edit: The story is “More in common than you know” by Veroniquemagique thx @ hovercraft79

Hecate checked her hair once more before applying another layer of hairspray for good measure. I was supposed to get even windier towards the evening and her hair needed to survive the flight.  
Suddenly someone hugged her from behind, a certain just out of the shower and now half dressed and made up someone who still had the smell of their sweet lemon scented shower gel on them.  
“Good morning gorgeous.”  
Hecate turned around to bury her face in Ada’s neck and blew her light kiss.  
“Good morning my love.”  
When Ada tried to cup Hecate’s face and stroke over her hair she was stopped.  
“Don’t dare to touch this, it took me more than half an hour.”  
Ada acted sulky. “That’s torture!”  
“It’s not.”  
“It is.”  
“No, no no, torture would be -” Hecate knocked her nails against the table trying hard to think of an example - “anyway, I just want to make a good first impression.”  
“Hecate, all of my family members already know you!”  
She turned around to put her shoes on and a few more items into her bag.  
“They know me as your deputy not as your girlfriend, that’s a difference.”  
Ada stopped for a moment.  
“About that- er “  
“Mmh?” Hecate put her brush down and faced Ada. She know that tone in her voice and she did not like it.  
“I - er I have not yet, I mean, so-”  
“Sometime this century Ada.”  
“The girlfriend thing, I -” ,Ada took a deep breath, “They don’t know about this - us- I mean.”  
Hecate stared at her.  
“Pleasedon’tbemad.”  
Hecate continued staring.  
“Babe?”  
She blinked.  
“Oh. Well yes it’s you decision.”  
“Are you mad.”  
“No.”  
Hecate’s voice was dangerously quiet and high.  
“I am sorry.”  
“No need to be. Everything’s alright.”  
“You are mad.”  
“No.”  
“Anyway I need to finish packing now, do you know where the gifts are?”  
“Potions lab.”  
“Thank you.”

Damn it, damn it, damn it! Ada had blown this morning up beautifully with that confession. She knew she should have told Hecate earlier, but there just never really was the right time.

\-----------------------------------

A warm draught was blowing against them when the door to the little cottage finally opened.  
“Ada, Hecate! It’s so great you came!”  
Half a second later Hecate found herself buried in Alma Cackle’s arms.  
“We are very happy, too.” She screwed out before she was forwarded into another pair of arms and basically had her ribs crushed by Mister Cackle.  
“I fully affiliate my wife, you are very welcome. And please call me Harold.”  
“Hecate. I mean Hecate, you can call me that.”  
Where on earth had this tiny man all this strength from?  
Now he laughed out loud.  
“Please come inside, you two must be freezing.”

“Oh hello there.”  
Hecate spun around.  
“Good afternoon, Agatha.”  
“Good afternoon, sister.”  
“Did you two have a good flight?”  
“We did, thank you.”  
Hecate was glad Ada did the talking, because otherwise she couldn’t guarantee for anything.  
“I thought you were in the Caribbean with that new friend of yours.”  
“Oh, you know I was planning to but then mother invited me and in the end spending time with you family is far more important than anything else, isn’t it?”  
Agatha was so obviously lying left right and centre but Ada didn’t want to be the one to start a conflict. So instead of all the things she so terribly wanted to scream at her sister she just hears herself saying:  
“How nice of you.”  
Hecate rolled her eyes.  
“Anyway I need to continue decorating the tree.”  
Ada tried to exchange one of their gosh-Agatha-is-being-to-oblivious glances with Hecate but she wasn’t making any eye contact.  
“Hecate?”  
“Mmh?”  
“Could you come to the cellar with me? I need you help.”  
“With what?”  
“Things.”  
Ada opened the door and hushed downstairs dragging Hecate with her.  
She clicked her fingers to turn a tiny unrendered overhead lamp on which gave the piled up room a yellow tint.  
Ada sat down onto one of the beverage crates while Hecate stayed put next to the shelf with pickled beet.

“So what exactly do you need help with now?”  
“I need to talk with you.”  
“Why?”  
“About this morning.”  
“I don’t think there is anything to talk about. It’s completely your choice whether or not or when or if or whatever you tell your parents about us.”  
“That’s what you say but come on Catey you don’t actually mean it!”  
“I- I do mean it in some way. But I just can’t understand you Ada. You were always the one who wanted to be more open about our relationship and now suddenly you don’t want anyone to know or what? Where does that come from? Why?”  
Hecate was now talking in a roared whisper.  
“I, you see I-”  
“Wait let me finish!”  
“Please.”  
“See Ada, I just can’t see any reason why you would want to keep this a secret. I mean look at your parents, just look at them! They are the nicest people on earth, I really don’t think they would not accept us. Or wouldn’t they?”  
“You are right, they probably would. And I have to admit I mayself don’t even know why I suddenly behaved like this, I was so sure about it a few day ago but now I- “  
Ada averted her gaze.  
“What is it, darling.”  
Hecate transferred over and after some hesistation and wedged next to Ada to put an arm around her.  
“I don’t want to provide Agatha with even a bigger target.”  
“Ada, since when do you care about you sisters opinion?”  
“I don’t, at least not really. I just want this to be a nice evening I can spend with you and my family. And just for today I don’t want anything or anyone to interrupt. Are you okay with that?”  
“Yes, absolutely.” Hecate kissed her gently.  
“Still mad?”  
“No. I love you.”  
“Come on let’s go upstairs again, it’s getting cold.”

Ada got up from the crate and took Hecate’s hand.  
“She drives me crazy you know that. It’s not even her nasty comments or behavior which freaks me out, it’s this constant lying. It’s so obvious how can she not notice how implausible she sounds?”  
Hecate huffed.  
“Well the pitcher goes often to the well and gets broken at last.”  
“I hope you’re right”

 

\-----------------------------  
As Hecate and Ada were going upstairs the smell of biscuits and roast goose was suffusing the house.  
Hecate was amazed by how small the cottage actually was. She had expected something way bigger.  
Ada later explained to her that since she, as well as her sister and mother spent most of their time at Cackle’s academy anyway they just never really needed that much space.  
Except of course during the holidays. Then they family was basically flying into a rage after only a week.

“Ada, dear? Would you come help me in the kitchen?”  
Alma peaked through the door frame.  
“Your father could do with someone who is a little more experienced in this area than I am.”  
“Yes of course mother.”  
Ada entered the kitchen and summoned a apron.  
“I can help, too.” Hecate interposed.  
“Oh no no no dear.” Alma took her and lead her into the living room with gentle force. “You make yourself comfortable here and enjoy the holiday, besides having more than three people in the kitchen at the same time is basically impossible.”  
Hecate carefully sat down into a fluffy armchair.  
“Do you want something to drink dear?”  
“Er a glass of water maybe?”  
“Only water? We also have tea or wine or beer if you like that or juices. What would you prefer?”  
“Just water, please.”  
Hecate felt uncomfortable being served like that, she would have actually prefered to be in that stuffed kitchen.  
“Sparkling or still? Would you like a lemon with it?”  
“I er- sparkling please. But I can't help myself if you just tell me where it is.”  
“No dear please, that’s really not necessary, you are our guest.”  
“And I very much do appreciate your hospitality Mrs Cackle, but I would also like to thank you for this by offering to help.”  
“You are to charming, Hecate!” Alma laughed. “You can decorate the table if you so want to.”  
“Yes I’ll do that.”  
“All of the dishes are in the closet over there, you’ll find everything you need.”  
“I’ll do that, thank you.”  
“I should be the one to thank.”

As Alma went back to the kitchen Hecate met Ada’s glance and couldn’t help blushing heavily as Ada was mouthing something at her which looked dangerously similar to “I love you.”

\-----------------------------  
Hecate heard a door open while she was just looking for a matching cutlery.  
“Oh it’s you again.”  
The door shut, Hecate turned around.  
“I am happy to see you, too, Agatha.”  
There were people whose mere presence already make Hecate want to scream and at this moment it was shown again that Agatha was one of these people.  
Agatha strolled by the table stroking her fingers over the tablecloth slowly.  
“So you and Ada-?”  
“Yes?”  
“Oh nothing. Sometimes I am just thinking out loud.”  
“That dress is quite becoming on you.”

Hecate could basically feel the tension in the room which she chose to ignore. But Agatha didn’t accept this.  
“Black apparently is your happy colour, isn’t it?”  
As Hecate looked up she was greeted by one of those smiles of Agatha she so loathed.  
By that time Hecate decided to magic the cutlery on the table just so she wouldn’t use her magic for anything else now, even though deep down at heart she would much rather do that.

“Black as a bat”  
For heaven's sake why couldn't this women shut up?  
“Not very talkative today, are we, battygirl ?”

So that’s where she was going. Great.  
“I really don’t think my private life is any of you concern.”  
“It is not, not by itself, but when you private life starts to collide with my family life, well I think then it becomes my concern, too.”  
“Well that’s funny, Agatha, because I still don’t think so.”  
“But you are admitting there is one.”  
Hecate snorted.

“What do you even find in Ada? There is nothing interesting about her.”  
“There is plenty.”  
“I am not seeing anyone right now you know.”  
Agatha approached Hecate further until their arms touched. Hecate had to suppress the urge to gag.  
“I might be a battygirl, Agatha, but I am not desperate.”  
Agatha paused and stared at her until she was able to keep her cool again.  
“You- as if I would ever- outrageous-!” Agatha stormed out.  
Hecate couldn’t help smirking. Sometimes this was the only language these people understood.

\-----------------------------


End file.
